Fusion de Almas
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Una tarde mientras Soul y Maka entrenan un extraño sonido los interrumpe y al querer investigar la razon de ese fuerte y raro sonido se encuntras con una extraña pareja, Yoh y Anna que misteriosamente han caido en Death City x un error que cometio Tamao. Pero el.verdadero problema es ¿Como regresar a su hogar? Maka y Soul deberan ayudarles. -Fanfic basado en Anime-
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde normal y común en Death city , las clases habían terminado y como era ya costumbre para la pareja compuesta por Soul y Maka , ellos se encontraban entrenando en medio del bosque.  
Estaban practicando nuevos ataques con el caza demonios cuando un fuerte estruendo los interrumpió y un extraño brillo salió de algún lugar del bosque.  
Llenos de curiosidad se aproximaron velozmente a donde había surgido ese brillo y ese fuerte sonido y fue así que se encontraron.  
En el suelo yacía un sujeto delgado y de cabello castaño oscuro tirado pecho tierra y sobre de él una chica joven con un paliacate rojo sobre su rubio cabello, llevaba un vestido negro corto y estaba sentada con elegancia encima del joven que gemía levemente. Claramente se observaba como lo que parecía ser humo salía del inmóvil cuerpo del chico.  
-¿que diablos...?- murmuro el peliblanco Soul viendo la extraña escena frente a sus ojos.  
Maka por su parte se mantuvo en silencio sin saber que estaría bien decir.  
En ese instante la rubia volteo a donde Soul y Maka y les miro con sus negros e inexpresivos ojos, ellos le regresaron la mirada aun confundidos por la situación.  
-ho...hola...- saludo Maka después de un momento ya que la chica extraña no decía nada, solo permanecía mirándolos.  
-...- ésta no respondió sino que desviando la mirada ignoro el saludo de Maka.  
-oye...- se quejo notando que la rubia le ignoraba.  
-A...Ana... No es que peses, pero... Me seria mas fácil levantarme si dejas de sentarte sobre mi...- hablo finalmente el chico castaño sobre quien estaba la chica ojinegra.  
-silencio, ¿no ves que estoy tratando de averiguar en donde estamos?- respondió la chica dejando oír al fin su delicada voz.  
-...- Soul y Maka de nuevo solo permanecieron viéndolos hasta que Soul decidió ir hasta donde ellos.  
- ¿quiénes son ustedes? - le pregunto el peliblanco a la chica que permanecia sentada encima del pobre joven castaño.  
- no debo contestarle a un extraño... Primero presentate- contesto ella con algo de arrogancia mientras miraba inexpresivamente a Soul.  
-bien, si lo hago me responderas ¿verdad?- dijo el ojirojo mientas metia las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra - Mi nombre es Soul, soi estudiante del Shibusen, ¿quién eres tú?- pregunto mientras miraba a la chica extraña que estaba frente a él.  
De nuevo ella solo se limito a mirarle sin expresión alguna.  
-eres de pocas palabras...- se quejo el peliblanco al ver que no respondia.  
Después de unos segundos, la rubia desvió la mirada y finalmente se levanto.  
-si respondo... ¿me dirás donde estamos?- cuestiono la chica mientras miraba de nuevo a Soul , a lo cual el solo se encogió de hombros.  
- mi nombre es Yoh Asakura - comento el chico castaño quien hasta hacia poco era el asiento de la chica rubia.- esta chica es Anna Kyouyama - dijo mientras señalaba a su acompañante con una gran sonrisa despreocupada.  
-ah...- respondió Soul mirando al chico castaño.  
-tonto...- murmuro la Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos con fastidio.  
-hem...mi nombre es Maka Albarn- se presento la pareja de Soul mientras se aproximaba a donde ellos.- es un gusto- dijo mientras extendía su mano cubierta por un guante blanco al chico que se autollamada "Yoh".  
-si- respondió el sonriendo de nuevo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la chica ojiverde. En ese momento los ojos de Maka se hicieron grandes debido a la sorpresa.  
-Tu...tu alma es... Tu alma es muy grande- comento mientras miraba alrededor de Yoh como si algo enorme cubriera al castaño. Luego giro su rostro para ver a la chica rubia y enseguida cayó al suelo. -e...e...ella...su alma...es...- tartamudeo la chica de coletas sin dejar de mirar a la chica inexpresiva.  
-...- por un momento Anna solo se limito a verla - ¿eres capaz de ver las almas?- cuestiono sin apartar su mirada de Maka, quien solo fue capaz de asentir con su cabeza, enmudecida por ver la gigantesca alma de Anna.  
-¿Maka?- pregunto extrañado Soul mientras le extendía su mano a su compañera.  
-l...lo siento...es solo que...tu... Tu alma es sorprendente...- dijo Maka tomando la mano de Soul - ¿Ustedes son pareja?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.  
Si ellos eran compañeros sin duda serian una pareja invencible ya que sus almas eran enormes.  
-eh...etto...- el castaño no sabía que responder- no sé a qué te refieres jejeje- dijo mientras ponía su mano detras de su nuca riendo torpemente.  
- pareja, compañeros, equipo, usuario y arma- explico Soul mientras serraba los ojos.¿como no entendía algo tan simple?  
- ah... No, no tenemos esa relación...- contesto Yoh manteniendo una gran sonrisa.  
-¿en serio? Creo que serian un gran equipo...- dijo Maka con un poco de confusión.  
-¿"usuario y arma"? - repitio Ana mientras miraba a Maka y a Soul sin entender de lo que hablaban.-¿que quieres decir ?- pregunto sin comprender del todo.  
-asi es... ¿no lo sabes?- Soul se confundió por la pregunta de la chica inexpresiva.- me transformo en una guadaña y Maka pelea conmigo como su arma.-  
- ... Ya veo... Disculpa, pero somos extranjeros... O eso creo...¿donde es aquí?- pregunto la rubia mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
- Death City- contesto al instante Maka sonriendo ligeramente.  
-¿eh? Ana... Eso significa que...- Yoh se puso de pie y miro con exaltacion a su acompañante.  
- si... Como lo suponia- respondio ella soltando un suspiro - Tamao... Ella pronuncio dos palabras mal en su rezo... Puede que eso nos madara hasta aqui...- dedujo la rubia mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unos minutos antes de caer en Death city- bueno, fue mi culpa por permitir que lo intentara ...-completo mientras ponia una mano sobre su cabeza- Esa mocosa... La hare pagar x su error cuando volvamos...- mascullo con enojo mientras una vena se saltaba en su frente.

-la llamas "mocosa" pero solo le ganas con un...- dijo entre risas el escuálido joven antes de ver la fulminante e intimidante mirada que le dirigió Ana obligándolo a callar- hii...- dijo asustado.- p...perdon Anita...- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia nerviosamente.  
La chica rubia solo solto un suspiro y serro sus ojos con molestia.  
-¿de donde son ustedes? -pregunto finalmente Maka curiosa y confundida por la conversación de los extraños sujetos.  
-... De una ciudad llamada Tokyo...-respondio Ana mientras abria sus negros ojos.  
-¿humm? ¿enserio? No parecen tokynenses- dijo Maka rascando su mejilla derecha.  
-Posiblemente sea un tokyo diferente al de aqui- comento Anna mirando fijamente a la chica de coletas.  
-¿eh? ¿que significa eso?- interrogo Soul levantando una ceja.  
-quizas... Seamos de un tokyo diferente- repitió la rubia mirando al suelo.  
-¿a que te refieres?-interrogo el peliblanco sin dejar de verles.  
-Anna quiere decir que quizas seamos de un mundo distinto- respondio Yoh sin perder su sonrisa.  
-¿ha?-dijo incredulo Soul levantando una ceja.  
-mundo no, dimensión- corrigio Anna manteniéndose inexpresiva.

(Off: Hola a todos! La vdd no tengo idea si esta historia sera leida -como escritora de ella quisiera qe si, obviamente y sinceramente espero eso jejeje- , pero quisiera que le diesen una oportunidad. Probablemente tardare en la publicacion del proximo cap ya que estoy ocupada con otras historias tanto aqui como en facebook y tambien le dedico mucho tiempo a dibujar, perdo DEFINITIVAMENTE LA TERMINARE independientemente de si es querida o no, mi intencion es llegar al final, bueno, si la has leido Muchas Gracias y espero tu review n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

-Espera, dejame ver si entendi tu historia- Dijo Soul a Anna mientras los 4 caminaban en direccion del departamento de Soul y Maka - Me dices que hay una chica que resitaba un rezo y por culpa de una palabra que pronuncio mal ustedes terminaron en esta dimencion- completo mirando a la chica rubia que estaba caminando al lado de él incredulo de aquellas palabras.  
-Resumidamente si- contesto ella sin apartar su mirada de enfrente.  
-Y tambien me dijiste que en tu dimencion se esta llevando a cabo un concuso de...de...-Comento el peliblanco sin recordar que nombre le habia dicho la chica.  
-concurso no, torneo de shamanes-corrigio la rubia aun inexpresiva.  
-a todo esto, ¿que es un "shaman"?-pregunto el peliblanco con curiosidad.  
-una persona con capacidades espirituales, puede comunicarse con el mas aya y ver las cosas que los humanos normales no ven, como almas errantes que aun siguen vagando en el mundo-explico ella .  
-hunnm... Algo asi como videntes, supongo- comento Maka uniendose a su conversacion.  
-Quizas parecido- dijo Anna conteniendo un suspiro, le resultaba algo fastidioso el tener que explicarlo, ya que antes no lo habia hecho y menos a personas que no tienen la minima idea de eso.  
-... ¿que tan lejos esta su casa?- pregunto Yoh fatigado al llevar mas de media hora caminando.  
-eh... Ya falta poco-respondio Maka mientras sonreia levemente.  
Soul y Maka sabian que debian avisarle lo mas pronto posible a Shinigami-sama lo que acababa de ocurrir y sobre aquellos extranjeros que se encontraban con ellos. Sin embargo, una audiencia con él parecia un tanto imposible debido a que ya comenzaba a anochecer, asi que tendrian que esperar hasta el dia siguiente para saber el veredicto hacia aquellos extraños.  
Mientras caminaban, la chica rubia se habia quedado atras por unos pasos y su acompañante decidio acoplarse a su paso dejando a Soul y a Maka por delante.  
-¿Anna?-pregunto el castaño mirando a la ojinegra, quien inmediatamente desvio la mirada sin responder- Sube a mi espalda, te cargare- dijo Yoh poniendose frente a Anna y acuclillandose para que se le facilitara subir.  
-...- la chica se sonrojo levemente y tras mirar al chico frente a ella desvio la mirada al instante - no es necesario...- mascullo en voz baja aun mirando a otro lado.  
-pero... Cuando caimos tu pie se lastimo ¿no es asi?- respondio Yoh mirando a la chica mostrando algo de preocupacion .  
-... Estare bien... Solo continuemos...- dijo ella regresando a su andar pasando al lado del castaño.  
-...- sin decir ya nada el adolescente le miro mientras sonreia ampliamente. Esa era la forma de actuar de Anna despues de todo.  
Ninguno de los dos se habian percatado de que eran observados por aquella tecnico y su arma.  
-oye Soul...-murmuro Maka a su compañero quien caminaba tranquilamente a su lado -que bien se llevan esos dos ¿no es asi?- dijo soltando un suspiro regresando su mirada hacia el frente.  
-¿les tienes envidia?- pregunto el peliblanco mientras le mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes a la ojiverde a forma de sonrisa- que poco cool- completo buscando molestarla.  
-N...no es eso- respondio ella sonrojandose levemente - ellos probablemente sean familiares... ¿recuerdas? Ella se la paso encima de él hacia poco-.  
-¿y? Podrian ser una pareja muy cercana- contradijo Soul antes de meter las manos a los bolsillos de su negra chaqueta.  
-hum... ¿sera?- dudo Maka para despues elevar su mirada al cielo que comenzaba a oscureserce.  
-no tengo idea, solo lo dije para hacerte enojar, que aburrida eres- contesto Soul serrando sus ojos provocando que su tecnico le propinara un Maka-chop al instante.

-Bueno, al fin llegamos- anuncio la chica de coletas mientras se acercaba a la puerta de algo que lucia como un departamento.-entren por favor- pidio dirigiendose a las personas que acababa de conocer.  
-muchas gracias- respondio Yoh-incluso nos dejaran pasar la noche aqui...-completo con una gran y despreocupada sonrisa.  
-no podriamos simplemente dejarles-respondio Soul antes de tirarse sobre el sofa.  
-ah... Anna... Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitacion-dijo Maka mirando a la rubia que permanecia en la entrada.  
-muchas gracias- contesto ella dando pasos hacia la chica de coletas quien se dirigio a su cuarto junto a la rubia.  
-Tu te quedaras en mi habitacion, claro, si es que quieres- le dijo Soul a Yoh, quien se sentaba en otro de los sillones tranquilamente.  
-oh, por supuesto, muchas gracias- agradecio el castaño dejando ver su tipica sonrisa despreocupada.  
-ah... Esto... ¿deseas bañarte?- cuestiono Makka mientras se sentaba sobre su cama.  
-no te preocupes, estoy bien-respondio Anna quien pertenecia de pie en la puerta que habia sido cerrada por Maka hacia poco.  
-Ya veo...-dijo Maka sintiendose algo nerviosa. Si que era dificil entablar conversacion con esa chica...  
Por su parte, Soul e Yoh parecian ya llevarse bien, ambos ya se encontraban riendo juntos despues de unas horas.  
-Soul...oye, Soul...- susurraba Maka a su compañero mientras este dormia con los pies de Yoh sobre él.  
-¿eh...? ¿Maka?...- contesto medio adormilado el peliblanco.  
-Ven un momento...- dijo ella aun susurrando.

**(Off: Hola chicas n.n bueno, en realidad no esperaba tener reviews en el primer capitulo, pero muchas gracias x leer. El siguiente capitulo tardara en ser publicado posiblemente en un par de semanas ya aue entre de nuevo a la escuela y es algo complicado escribir capitulos. Aun asi, les agradesco mucho)**


End file.
